Total Drama Boarding School
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: A sequel to Total Drama Happy Tree.  54 contestants go to summer school to compete to win the ultimate price.  Only won winner...but WHO!  Shocking conclusion of the school term awaits!
1. Not So Happy Students

**This is a fan fic with ****all**** your favourite TDI characters, HTF characters and ****my**** OCs is all about every kid's worst nightmare. That's right: **_**SCHOOL**_**! Okay, so I ****like**** school, but not during the **_**SUMMER**_**! Especially after the OCs have just done their Junior Cert and the principal is Chris McLean. Anyway, I do not own Happy Tree Friends or Total Drama Island.**

Total Drama Boarding School

Not So Happy Students

Fido stood outside a boarding school. He was not very. He stood there waiting a few hours until his friends, Aidin and Oisin, showed up.

"Man alive, I can't believe we have to spend our **entire** summer in school!" sighed Fido. "We've **just** finished our Junior Cert!"

"Ugh, I know!" sighed Aidin, angrily. "We even have to spend our **evenings** and **weekends** here!"

Then Cleo, Dick Green, Eric Chin and Haddy showed up. Cleo was excited. She loved school. In fact, she was one of Mrs. Scratcher's five pets, and Mrs. Scratcher is the meanest teacher the world has ever seen. Eric Chic also loved school, even though he is constantly sent down to the principal's office for the wrong reasons. Dick was excited, but he is **always** excited. You might as well assume he's on drugs. Haddy typically had no emotions whatsoever, so she might give a damn about this awful tragedy.

"Oh well," said Oisin, brightly. "At least we're not the only ones who have to put up with this."

Oisin was right. A double-decker bus pulled up in front of the building. A group of seventeen-year-old teenagers climbed out of the bus. They were Alejandro, Beth, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Katie, LeShawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Sadie, Sierra, Trent and Tyler. They were followed by a few more passengers: they were Buddhist Monkey, Cro-Marmot, Cuddles, Disco Bear, Flaky, Flippy, Evil Flippy, Giggles, Handy, Lammy and her toy, Mr Pickles, Lifty, Lumpy, Mime, the Mole, Nutty, Petunia, Russell, Shifty, Sniffles, Splendid, Splendont, Toothy and Truffles. All of them are either sixteen or seventeen.

The teenagers had a nice chat until they found out why they were here. Chris McLean walked up to the crowd with a smile on his face.

"Welcome, students, to TOTAL DRAMA BOARDING SCHOOL!" he began. "This season, all of you will be sacrificing your summer vacation to enrol in this Catholic boarding school somewhere in Ireland."

"You mean we have been doing all this travelling for **this**?" exclaimed Gwen.

"Fortunately for me, yes," said Chris. "So let us begin this tour."

Chris led the teens into the building. He showed them around the locker rooms, the canteen, the general purpose are, the gym, the pitch, the indoor swimming pool, the prayer room, the accommodation and other facilities.

"This locker is **huge**," said Toothy.

"This locker is the confessional camera, where students can get something off their chest," said Chris. "As well as video diaries, we will have cutaways like the cutaways in _Family Guy_ and _Scrubs_. We will also have immortality, like in _Happy Tree Friends_. You will all die often, but you will reincarnate within minutes. Here, let me demonstrate."

Chris took out a knife and fired it at Cuddles' neck. Cuddles died, but reincarnated after a few seconds.

"Whoa, what was the afterlife like?" asked Harold.

"It was awful! I was in Hell!" cried Cuddles. "I saw Meg Griffin's body!"

_(Cutaway)_

Cuddles is in the fiery pit of Hell. He is staring in horror at a naked Meg Griffin.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Cuddles.

_(End of Cutaway_)

"Is Meg Griffin from _Family Guy_ dead?" asked Lindsay.

"No, she's still alive," said Haddy. "Cuddles saw her demon, which is just as ugly as Meg."

"This is the general purpose area," said Chris. "This is where the elimination ceremony will take place. If your name is called, come up and get a report card. If you don't receive a report card, you have expelled and you must immediately take the Corridor of Shame, aboard the Bus of Losers and leave. And you can never come back, **EVER**!"

Chris leads the teenagers to the canteen. "This is the canteen, where the yummy school food is served. Guess who the cook is?"

All the pupils groaned.

"That's right," laughed Chris. "He's the all important **CHEF HATCHET**!"

Chef Hatchet walked out of the kitchen with a sneer tattooed on his face.

"Who's hungry?" Chef sniggered.

The students gasped in horror.

"Where do we sleep?" asked Petunia.

"Girls are sleeping in the third floor, while boys are sleeping in the fourth floor," said Chris. "After lunch we will show you to your classroom and split you up into teams of two."

"Ugh, I hope our teacher isn't..." Aidin began...

"...**MRS. SCRATCHER**?" exclaimed Fido, Aidin and Oisin in unison.

"Well, well, well! Look who we have here this term!" sneered Mrs. Scratcher.

"She will be your teacher from nine to four," said Chris. "Now it's time to split you all up into teams. Team one will be the Screaming Scholars. Their SNA will be Pop, and they will be sitting at the half of the room **by** the windows. Team two will be the Killer Pupils. Their SNA will be Blainley, and they will be sitting at the other half of the room **opposite** the windows. Even though I am aware of Fido's disabilities and the Mole's blindness, they only have the SNAs for assistance. The Screaming Scholars will be Alejandro, Beth, Courtney, Izzy, Owen, Katie, Sadie, Justin, Lindsay, Tyler, Trent, Noah, the Mole, Flaky, Lammy, Flippy, Nutty, Lifty, Shifty, Buddhist Monkey, Handy, Splendont, Russell, Cro-Marmot, Oisin, Aidin and..."

Please pick me, though Fido, please, **PLEASE** pick me!

"...Haddy," said Chris.

"WHAT?" shrieked Fido.

"It's true," said Chris, "you're not on the Screaming Scholars."

"But I want to be with Aidin and Oisin," protested Fido. "They're the closest I've ever had to a sister and brother."

"My decision is final!" snapped Chris. "You can still hang with them in your free time. The Killer Pupils will be Bridgette, Cody, Eva, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Sierra, LeShawna, Heather, Harold, Ezekiel, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Splendid, Evil Flippy, Mime, Petunia, Disco Bear, Sniffles, Lumpy, Truffles, Dick Green, Eric Chin, Cleo and Fido. You can all get to your seats now."

_(Fido's Video Diary)_

"Great, **just** great!" moaned Fido. "I like **some** of the people on my team, but all the rest are feckin' eejits! Why can't I be on the same team as Oisin and Aidin?"

_(End of Video Diary)_

The seats were comfortable. They were like those kinds of seats you would see at the cinema. They were in twelve rows. The two front rows had four seats each, while the remaining ten rows had five seats each. Each row shared a long table which was big enough for class work. Fido sat at the front row to the teacher's right. He was happy to have the whole row to himself.

Before Chris left the room, he said: "Oh and I "almost" forgot. The winner of this competition will win **TWO MILLION EUROS**. I know that the _Total Drama Series_ characters are Canadian and the _Happy Tree Friends_ characters are American, but you can still spend your winnings in **Europe**."

All the Canadian and American contestants groaned.

"Excuse me," said Courtney, putting up her hand, "but not **all** countries in Europe have the Euro. For example: the UK, Sweden and Denmark."

"Well, you can still spend your winnings in seventeen European countries such as Ireland, Spain and France," said Chris.

"EEEEEEE, I love France!" screeched Lindsay, cheerfully.

"In that case, let's hope you win," smiled Chris. "Anyway, enjoy your time in summer school."

All the contestants groaned in anger when Chris left the room.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" snarled Mrs. Scratcher. All the contestants obeyed. "In this classroom, only **one** person can open their gob, and that is **me**!" Mrs. Scratcher pointed. "Duncan, Lumpy and Ezekiel, I do **not** like you three sitting in the back seats. Get up to the front. Poor Fido feels isolated down there."

Fido groaned in embarrassment while the other students laughed until Mrs. Scratcher screamed at them to "SHUT UP!"

Duncan sat on the outside seat next to Fido. He wrapped his left arm around Fido's neck, much to Fido's dismay.

"Is poor Fido happy now?" jeered Duncan.

"Yes I am, thank you very much," said Fido, rolling his eyes in sarcasm.

"Uh, shove over so Lumpy and I can sit in, eh," said Ezekiel.

"How 'bout you go 'round the other side of the desk," snapped Duncan. "I ain't movin'!"

So Lumpy and Ezekiel went around the desk. Lumpy sat next to Fido, and Ezekiel sat next to Lumpy and out of the teacher's sight because of the door.

"So your today's challenge is to behave," barked Mrs. Scratcher. "For every time one student steps out of line, I will put a mark by the name of their team on the board. The most well behaved team, which has the least marks, will win invincibility and homework off. The other team will send one member home and do a three page essay on the importance of silence and have it done by tomorrow. The challenge shall begin...**NOW**!"

The whole class was silent. Some students were reading a book. Some were listening to music with headphones. The rest were just dossing.

However, Mrs. Scratcher had eagle eyes, and caught Katie and Sadie talking. She put on mark beside the Screaming Scholars' team name and issued the "Siamese twins" a final warning or else both would be separated.

Mrs. Scratcher caught Geoff and Bridgette smooching. She added a mark next to the Killer Pupils' team name and issued them a final warning or else both would be separated.

The Killer Pupils did badly in terms of behaviour. Disco Bear was caught trying to woo Petunia over, when all he was doing was annoying her. Dick Green peed in his pants and appeared to enjoy doing it because he was such a retard and was smiling with his tongue sticking out. Evil Flippy was slicing Harold's throat. In retaliation, Eva slammed Evil Flippy's head onto the desk, cracking his head open. For the first time in her life, LeShawna was verbally praising Eva. However, Eva told her to shut up. This angered LeShawna. If it weren't for Cleo, DJ and Splendid, LeShawna probably would've killed Eva. Sierra was squeezing Petunia tightly until her body exploded, spewing blood all over the room. Duncan caught Fido laughing to himself, and whispered "pee-pee vaginas", "big, sloppy titties" and "Mrs. Scratcher's got a big rack" in Fido's ear. This made it harder for Fido not to laugh.

However, Cleo snitched on everyone that was causing trouble in her team. But Eva was having none of it and screamed at Cleo: "YOU'RE AN UGLY COW! WHY DON'T YOU MIND YOUR OWN GOD DAMN BUSINESS?"

This earned the Killer pupils too many marks to count. However, they were not as bad as the Screaming Scholars. Oisin was literally looking for trouble and kept on annoying Mrs. Scratcher. Courtney kept typing on her PDA. When Oisin caught her, he exclaimed: "Courtney, no phones in school!" Courtney killed Oisin by punching him in the face. She also ripped the heads off both Lifty and Shifty for trying to steal her PDA. Mrs. Scratcher separated Katie and Sadie. Both girls cried like babies. "Ugh, stop crying or we'll one of you out if we lose," Aidin hissed at Katie. This only made things worse. Owen kept on farting, killing poor Flaky. After eating too many sweets, Nutty became hyperactive, grabbed Courtney's PDA, and threw it out the window. Courtney was livid and slammed the window against Nutty's neck, killing him. Flippy flipped out and killed half his team mates.

"EVERYBODY SIT DOWN!" bellowed Mrs. Scratcher. "I AM FURIOUS WITH ALL OF YOU!"

"Well, sorry, but can we help it if Eric Chin is so bold?" asked Noah.

"ERIC!" screamed the teacher, pointing towards the door. "GET DOWN TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!"

"But..." protested Eric, who was the most well behaved student in the class.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWW!" howled Mrs. Scratcher, pointing towards the door.

"Fuck!" muttered Eric Chin, grabbing his schoolbag and leaving the room.

When Eric Chin left the room, Mrs. Scratcher rubbed all the stuff off the whiteboard. "Screaming Scholars win and get no homework!" she screamed. "Killer Pupils lose and must write out three pages on the importance of silence for tomorrow!"

"But Miss, the other team was far worse than we were," Fido protested.

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING BOLLOCKS!" howled Mrs. Scratcher. "I HAD TO SEND ONE OF YOUR TEAM MATES DOWN TO MR. MCLEAN'S OFFICE! AND YOU ALL CAN THANK ERIC CHIN!"

The Killer Pupils were furious.

"Great, just great!" sighed Sniffles while everyone was having lunch at the canteen. "We lost and it's all Eric's fault! Let's vote him off."

"I couldn't agree with the nerdy anteater more," said Heather.

"How 'bout we vote out a girl, eh," said Ezekiel. "Then we'll have the advantage, 'cause girls are weaker and dumber than guys, eh."

"WHAT?" shrieked Bridgette, Eva, Petunia and Giggles in unison.

"Oh snap, he did **not** just say that," said Geoff.

"It's true, eh!" said Ezekiel.

Eva had had enough. She wrapped her hands around the home-schooled kid's neck and strangled him. But Cleo intervened before Ezekiel got killed.

"Just let it go for now," said Cleo, sternly.

Eva calmed down, but that didn't stop her from staring death at Ezekiel.

At the Report Card Ceremony, Chris said: "You have all cast your votes and made your decisions. If I call your name, come up and get your report card. If you do not receive a report card, you must immediately walk down the Corridor of Shame, aboard the Bus of Losers, and leave. And you can never come back...**EVER**! The first twenty-five report cards go to Bridgette, Cleo, Cody, Cuddles, Dick Green, Disco Bear, DJ, Duncan, Eric Chin, Evil Flippy, Fido, Geoff, Giggles, Gwen, Harold, Heather, LeShawna, Lumpy, Miime, Petunia, Sierra, Sniffles, Splendid, Toothy and Truffles."

This left Eva and Ezekiel as the only ones who didn't get a report card. They both were scared.

"And the last report card goes to..." said Chris.

After thirty seconds of intense pressure on Eva and Ezekiel, Chris finally said: "Eva."

Eva was relieved. She ran up to Chris to receive her report card. Ezekiel stayed where he was.

"Your time at summer school is finished, Zeke," said Chris.

Suddenly, Ezekiel flipped out. "WHAT DA **FUCK**, EH?" he bellowed. "WHY AM I ALWAYS THE FIRST FRIGGIN' CONTESTANT TO BE ELIMINATED IN **EVERY** FLIPPIN' SEASON, EH?"

"Well duh, you're a retard!" snapped Petunia.

"Ha, ha!" laughed Lumpy, pointing at Ezekiel.

"But not as retarded as Lumpy," said Fido.

"Hey," said Lumpy.

"I AM NOT GOING **ANYWHERE**!" howled Ezekiel.

Chris was having none of it. He snapped his fingers and had Blainley and Chef drag Ezekiel kicking and screaming to the Bus of Losers.

"I WILL GET YOU, CHRIS MCLEAN, IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO!" howled Ezekiel. "IF IT'S THE LAST **FUCKIN'** THING I DO!"

Chef fired Ezekiel onto the bus and drove off.

"You all safe for now," said Chris.

The remaining contestants beamed.

"And don't forget to do your write-outs."

The remaining contestants groaned in unison.

_(Duncan's Video Diary)_

"Like Hell I am," snapped Duncan. "I'm not afraid of that bitch!"

_(End of Video Diary)_

"Wow, what a day at school," beamed Chris while he was in the staff room. "Will Duncan do his write-out? Will Ezekiel try and kill me? Find out next time on _**Total Drama BOARDING SCHOOL**_!"

**You heard Chris. Read the upcoming chapter and send reviews.**


	2. FootBalls

**I'm now accepting anonymous reviews, so send me more of them.**

**Oh, and I didn't put in a theme song, because ye all know about it, so I don't need one.**

Total Drama Boarding School

Foot-Balls

Chris is in his office. He looks at the camera, smiles his signature smile and says: "Last time on _Total Drama Boarding School_:

"The characters of _Total Drama Series_, _Happy Tree Friends_ and Cottontop's OCs were horrified to learn that they were going to summer school in a country with beautiful landscapes, breath-taking beaches and cliffs and friendly people, even though the weather is kinda shit. And worse, they all have to spend evenings and weekends here too, even though seven of them live nearby. The challenge was all about behaviour, which almost landed the Screaming Scholars a write-out. In the end, it was the Killer Pupils that lost the challenge, and it was all Eric Chin's fault. Not only did the Killer Pupils have to stay up all night inflicting pain on their hands, they also had to eliminate one of their fellow students. It is very obvious that it was Ezekiel, and Ezekiel threatened to kill me. Will he do it? Find out here, on _Total...Drama...BOARDING SCHOOL_!"

The students were standing outside their classroom, waiting for Mrs. Scratcher to turn up.

"So, did you do the write-out?" asked Cuddles.

Duncan snorted. "Do you see ink on my hand?"

"No," said Cuddles.

"There ya go, sport!" said Duncan.

Cleo heard what Duncan was saying. She marched up to him.

"Duncan, how dare you sit on your backside and not do the write-out?" nagged Cleo. "What were you thinking? No wait, let me guess: you! Cheek of you! You will do six pages tonight-"

Two hands reached out from nowhere, covered Cleo's mouth and dragged her out of Duncan's way. Those hands belonged to Haddy.

_(Haddy's Video Diary)_

"So as I was strapping Cleo onto a rocket that was aiming towards the sun," said Haddy, "it occurred to me that Cleo will be back in minutes and that will only make things worse for the other team. So I decided to do this."

Haddy pulled up Cleo's body by the hair. A large duct tape was plastered right across her mouth.

_(End of Video Diary)_

Soon, Mrs. Scratcher showed up and unlocked the door.

"Screaming Scholars can come in," barked Mrs. Scratcher. "Killer Pupils, show me the write out."

"Miss, Eric Chin didn't do his write-out," said Toothy, gleefully.

"ERIC!" screamed Mrs. Scratcher. "GET DOWN TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!"

"But..." protested Eric Chin, whose was write-out was actually done and shown to Mrs. Scratcher earlier.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWW!" screamed Mrs. Scratcher, pointing her left arm down the corridor.

Eric Chin bent down to pick up his school bag and threw it over his back. "Fuck!" muttered Eric.

All of the students on the Killer Pupils team had their write-out done.

Except Duncan.

"DUNCAN!" snapped Mrs. Scratcher. "Why didn't you do the write-out?"

"'cause I didn't feel like it," Duncan replied.

"Oh, so **just** because you are lazy you can just not do the write-out, is that right?" demanded Mrs. Scratcher.

"No, it's because I didn't feel like doing your **evil** bidding," said Duncan.

"!" laughed all the other students (save Cleo, Haddy, Eva, Gwen, Heather, Flippy, Evil Flippy, Bridgette, Splendid, Splendont, the Mole, Mime, Mr. Pickles, Dick Green, and of course: Courtney).

_(Courtney's Video Diary)_

"I didn't find that one bit funny," said Courtney, looking stern. "And no, it's **not **because I like Duncan. It's because he could get the **whole** class in trouble."

_(End of Video Diary)_

Mrs. Scratcher glared at Duncan. "I am watching you, Duncan," she hissed. "Now get in!"

Duncan shrugged and marched in as if he couldn't give a shite.

When everyone was sitting down, Chris McLean walked in and announced that "today's challenge will be all about Europe's favourite sport: football!"

The whole class (save Noah) cheered.

"There will be three matches," said Chris, "and the team with the most wins will win invincibility. The losers will send a teammate home, and those from that team that remain will do a three page essay on football for tomorrow."

_(Oisin's Video Diary)_

"Finally, a challenge I know I'm good at," beamed Oisin. "Especially since I can now show off without the risk of getting punished."

_(End of Video Diary)_

_(Noah's Video Diary)_

"Finally, a challenge I know I'm **bad **at," sighed Noah, sarcastically. "And Oisin will be a **big** help showing off."

_(End of Video Diary)_

The students were sitting on the benches of the school pitch.

"Each team must elect one goalkeeper, eight people at the mid-field, six people back-field and seven cheerleaders," barked Chris.

Within five minutes, the role of each team member was organised. The goalkeepers were Owen from the Screaming Scholars and Truffles from the Killer Pupils. The back-fielders were Buddhist Monkey, Izzy, Aidin, Flippy, Haddy, and Alejandro for the Screaming Scholars and Eva, Splendid, Duncan, Evil Flippy, Geoff and Cuddles for the Killer Pupils. The mid-fielders were Courtney, Cro-Marmot, Splendont, Oisin, Tyler, Lammy, the Mole and Handy for the Screaming Scholars and Gwen, LeShawna, Bridgette, Fido, Petunia, Toothy, Sierra and Cody for the Killer Pupils. The cheerleaders were Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Sadie, Noah, Nutty and Justin for the Screaming Scholars and Heather, Disco Bear, Giggles, Cleo, Mime, Harold and Dick for the Killer Pupils.

Chris blew the whistle and the match begun.

Having Eva, Duncan, Splendid, Geoff, Cuddles and Evil Flippy as back-fielders really helped the Killer Pupils. Gwen, Bridgette, Toothy and LeShawna were very good mid-fielders, but Fido was a slow runner, Sierra kept focusing on how cute the Happy Tree Friends characters were, Petunia was traumatised by all the mud and Cody kept tripping and falling over. Giggles excelled at Cheerleading, and so did Mime, Harold and Heather. Cleo kept nagging at her team, Disco Bear kept pissing off the girls from the other team, and Dick took off his clothes and killed the grass with whatever came out of him. However, Truffles was sitting on his arse next on the bench because he believed that he was not needed.

The Screaming Pupils did poorly. The back-fielders did well, but the midfielders, especially Tyler, Handy, the Mole and Courtney, left their team in ruins. Lindsay's stupidity, Noah's lack of interest and Nutty's craziness got in the way of the team's victory. When the football was coming towards the goal, Owen saw Dick's waste and thought it was chocolate. Flippy and Izzy had to stop Owen from poisoning himself. They succeed, but at the expense of their team. The Killer Pupils won the first match.

"THE KILLER PUPILS WIN!" chanted Chris.

The Killer Pupils cheered.

_(Cuddles' Video Diary)_

"Looks like things are looking up," beamed Cuddles.

_(End of Video Diary)_

_(Owen's Video Diary)_

"Ha, ha, ha, sorry!" said Owen, embarrassed. "I guess I couldn't help myself."

_(End of Video Diary)_

_(Courtney's Video Diary)_

"If we lose, we're voting out Owen," said Courtney, crossly. "I'm sick and tired of being on the inferior team!"

_(End of Video Diary)_

Chris blew the whistle. Eva was about to kick the football, but Buddhist Monkey was too quick. The ball went sailing towards the pitch and crashed into the goal-post which Truffles was supposed to be guarding.

"THE SCREAMING SCHOLARS WIN!" chanted Chris.

_(Truffles' Video Diary)_

"Why should I bother defend the goal post?" demanded Truffles. "We have Eva, Evil Flippy and Duncan, right?"

_(End of Video Diary)_

"Okay everyone!" said Chris. "Take five! Lunch is served!"

"So what do we do know?" asked Bridgette. "If we lose in the final, we lose the challenge."

"Barbie, we have one of the strongest players on our team," said Disco Bear.

"Yeah, we're guaranteed to win," said LeShawna. "'cause if Truffles makes us lose again he's going home."

Truffles glared at her.

At the Screaming Scholars' table, the contestants looked confident. They had Haddy and Buddhist Monkey on their team.

"Students, this is the **final** match of the day," barked Chris. "The team that wins this match will not only be free from having to eliminate one of their players and doing a write-out, they will also win a **Finnish Sauna** just for them. And they can use it anytime during the summer. Now get ready."

Chris blew the whistle. The match started. Eva kicked so hard the ball went racing towards the goal-post. Owen panicked and ducked. It looked like the Screaming Scholars were going down.

Haddy jumped in front of Owen and gave the football a light kick.

All of a sudden, the ball went sailing down the pitch towards the other goal-post. Truffles, not paying attention to what was going on, abandoned his position. The ball ripped through the net.

Chef, Pop, Cub and Blainley were the referees and were sitting on the referee seats. The ball crashed through the seats, killing all four referees.

"THE WINNERS: THE SCREAMING SCHOLARS!" screamed Chris. "NOT ONLY DID THEY WIN INVINCIBILITY, THEY ALSO WON A FINNISH SAUNA WHICH THEY COULD USE ANYTIME THEY WANT!"

The Screaming Scholars cheered.

_(Aidin's Video Diary)_

"Looks like Owen ain't going home," beamed Aidin.

_(End of Video Diary)_

_(Haddy's Video Diary)_

"I **knew** we weren't gonna lose," said Haddy.

_(End of Video Diary)_

"Killer Pupils," said Chris, "what can I say? Sucks to be you, huh?"

"What can I say," said Truffles. "I'm always on a team full of messers, retards and pussies."

Heather had had enough. "Oh will you just shut up, already?" she snapped at Truffles.

"For once, I **agree** with her!" growled Eva. "We lost thanks to you."

"I swear to God, if you're not eliminated, I will kill you in your sleep and **rape** you!" snarled Evil Flippy.

"And will you put on your **clothes**, foo?" DJ asked Dick, who was pissing on the grass.

At the Repord Card Ceremony, Chris said: "Students, there are only **twenty-five** report cards on this desk. If I call your name, come up and get your report card. If you don't get your report card, go down the Corridor of Shame, aboard the Bus of Losers and leave. And you can never come back...**EVER**! The first students to get their report cards are Fido, Cleo, Dick, Eric Chin, LeShawna, Duncan, Eva, Evil Flippy, Disco Bear, Giggles, Cody, Sierra, Splendid, Mime, Lumpy, Bridgette, Gwen, Geoff, Heather, Cuddles, Toothy, Sniffles, and Petunia. The last report card goes to..."

...

...

...

..."**HAROLD**!"

"YES!" said Harold, running up to claim his report card.

"What, are you **kiddin'** me?" screamed Truffles.

"That's what you get four ditchin' us, yo!" snapped LeShawna.

"Well to fuck with you all!" screamed Truffles. "I'm outta here! PEACE!"

And so Truffles left for good.

"You are all safe," said Chris. "For **tonight**! And you all have a three page write-out on football."

The remaining twenty-five Killer Pupils students groaned.

"Well, looks like we have lost a few fans of one of the greatest sports in the world," beamed Chris. "But I still get paid...**BONUS**!"

**That's two down, and fifty-two to go! Send reviews and then there'll be a Chapter Three!**


	3. The Bad Works of Art

**Here's Chapter Three of Total Drama Boarding School.**

Total Drama Boarding School

The Bad Works of Art

Chris is in his office. He looks at the camera, smiles his signature smile and says: "Last time on _Total Drama Boarding School_:

"A game of foot-ball went wrong for both the Screaming Scholars and the Killer Pupils. Owen may have been easily distracted by Dick Green's faeces, but in the end, it was Truffles' laziness that cost his team the win, resulting in becoming the second of the fifty-four contestants to be expelled. Sure sheds light on why Lammy and Mr. Pickles were more popular than Truffles, right? But is Lammy **still **capable of going far this semester? Find out now, on _Total...Drama...__**BOARDING SCHOOL**_!"

It was breakfast time, and while the Screaming Scholars were chatting away at their table, all was not well at the Killer Pupils' table.

"You know, I had always been on the superior team in the past few seasons," said Heather. "Now look at me! This team is a** nightmare**!"

Evil Flippy glared at her. "It could be worse," he reassured her.

"Oh yeah? How?" Heather demanded.

"I don't see myself killing or raping you," he replied.

Everyone gasped.

_(Heather's Video Diary)_

"Evil Flippy's reassurances are not very reassuring," sighed Heather.

_(End of Video Diary)_

Suddenly, Chris bounced into the canteen. "How is summer so far for you guys," he asked.

Every contestant in the room stared daggers at Chris.

"Glad you guys are having fun," smiled Chris. "And now for even **more** fun, 'cause today's challenge is ART!"

Everyone, save Eva, Duncan and Evil Flippy, cheered at that announcement.

"Oh no, there is no way in **hell** I am doing it," growled Evil Flippy.

"Yeah, art is for **girls**, not **guys**," snapped Duncan.

Eva glared at him. "All the more you** should** be doing art, you sexist lit'l shit! I'm a **girl**, and I **hate** art! I'm really beginning to favour Home-school over you!"

"You wanna fight, tough girl?" snarled Duncan.

"Bring it on, criminal!" Eva snarled back.

Chris intervened.

"Eva, put Duncan down this minute!" barked Chris. "You guys are doing this challenge and that is **final**! Got it?"

"Yes," said Eva, rolling her eyes.

"Good, now all of you go to the art room where Mrs. Scratcher is," said Chris.

Everyone got up from the tables and headed towards the art room. Duncan, Eva and Evil Flippy were the last three people to leave the canteen. On their way out, Chris warned them that: "I've got my eyes on all three of you!" The trio nodded sheepishly and left the room.

The students were all seated at their places. Mrs. Scratcher walked into the room, crabby as usual, and screamed at everyone to sit down.

"We're already seated," said Noah, raising his hand.

"NOAH, I WILL GIVE EVERYONE IN YOUR TEAM A WRITE-OUT IF YOU CONTINUE TO BE A SMART-ASS!" howled Mrs. Scratcher.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mrs. Scratcher!" said Noah, obviously showing no remorse. "I was a very bad boy."

Mrs. Scratcher glared at him, but knew it was no use getting more cross with him.

_(Noah's Video Diary)_

"Maybe **Mrs. Scratcher** should do a write-out," said Noah, rolling his eyes.

_(End of Video Diary)_

"I am assigning each team three tasks," growled Mrs. Scratcher. "One person of each team has to draw a portrait of two other members of their respective team. One other person from each team must draw a man-made object and another person will do a lino-sketch of it. Another will draw a natural object; another will do a lino-sketch of it. Finally, the rest of each team will make an object out of clay. Now get to work!"

And so they did.

"I would like elect myself as the leader of this team for the challenge," said Cleo. "It's the best way for us to win."

Heather was outraged. "Like hell you would be leader!" she snapped. "In fact, who on earth **would** have the nerve gave you the right to boss everyone around?"

"Someone has to take charge," said Cleo, sternly.

Heather stretched her foot under the table and kicked Cleo.

"Oww!" shrieked Cleo. "That hurt!"

"Good!" pounded Heather, folding her arms.

"That does it!" growled Cleo. "Your task is to do the tidying after this challenge."

"In your dreams," said Heather, rolling her eyes. "I refuse to handle your shit."

"If you don't do as I say, you could risk elimination," Cleo warned her.

Heather hesitated.

_(Heather's Video Diary)_

"Okay, I** know **I was as bossy as hell in the past seasons!" Heather admitted. "But seriously, how would you pick? **Me**, or **Cleo**?"

_(End of Video Diary)_

"If I obey your demands, will you please **try** and stop pissing me off?" begged Heather, getting down on her knees.

"I sure **hope** that it can be arranged," Cleo assured her.

"Great," lied Heather.

_(Heather's Video Diary)_

"I knew all along that nothing would shut that stupid bitch up," said Heather, "but it was **worth** a try, right?"

_(End of Video Diary)_

"Good, now let's get down to business, people," said Cleo. "Our theme is going to be a house. Bridgette, draw an image of the bungalow on this image and Geoff can do a lino-sketch of it." Geoff and Bridgette immediately got down to work. Cleo picked up a small plant in a pot. "DJ, I want you to draw this potted plant, and Eric Chin, I want you to do a lino-sketch of it," she said. "Evil Flippy can do a portrait of Duncan and Eva together, and the rest of you can build a house out of clay."

"What type?" asked Lumpy, raising his hand.

"Any," said Cleo. "Any other questions?"

"Yes," said Duncan. "Why are you doing this to me? And what the hell does this shitty portrait have had to with the theme, anyway?"

"Ye two are going to be the owners of the house?" Cleo replied. "If there were no owners, then this them would be a derelict house, which is obviously not appealing. Besides, ye two need to learn to get along. You've done enough trouble already."

Eva glared at her, looking forward to beating and raping Cleo if her team were to lose.

At the Screaming Scholars' bench, there was no leader. It was decided that the theme would be friendship. Lammy agreed to draw Mr. Pickles, while Aidin would do the lino-sketch. Flaky was asked to draw two turtle-doves, and Flippy agreed to do the lino-sketch of them. The Mole was to draw Katie and Sadie together. However, no-one could agree on an object they could build out of clay.

"No, Splendont, it has to have something to do with **friendship**, not **enemy-ship**!" shouted Courtney.

"Yeah, well can't friends protect each other with guns?" asked Splendont.

"Guns just make everything worse," protested Alejandro.

"Let's make a dog," said Oisin. "And no, we will not make a clay-structure out of Meg Griffin from _Family Guy_."

Suddenly, Meg Griffin from _Family Guy _showed up from nowhere, and screamed: "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

Splendont, after realising that it was no use blocking his ears anymore, had finally had enough.

"I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF THIS GOD-DAMN SHIT!" hollered Splendont, and used his x-ray vision to zap Meg to death.

"Finally, Splendont has done something **good**," said Noah, sarcastically.

Splendont glared at Noah, and then he gave him the finger. Noah was too stubborn to care.

"How about CANDY?" screeched Nutty with delight, drooling.

"Eeeeeeeewwww, is that **saliva**?" gasped Courtney.

"I'd be surprised if it **weren't**," sighed Noah.

"Well, since people would associate candy with gifts," said Beth, "and people give gifts to their friends and relatives, I believe I know what we're gonna make."

"What will we make?" asked Tyler.

"A box of chocolates," said Beth. "Lindsay and I will make the box and the lid, while the rest of you guys will make small little pieces of clay and paint most of them brown, some of them white, and some of them black. The box and the lid will be painted pink."

"That's a great idea," beamed Handy.

"Arrggh! Let's get to work, maities," beamed Russell.

Everything was going according to plan for the Screaming Scholars. With Pop's help, the Mole was able to draw an accurate picture of Sadie and Katie holding hands. The drawing and lino-drawing were going swell, especially when Flippy was not flipping out although he had a chisel in his hand, probably because of the medication he was taking. Mr. Pickles did not kill either, probably because both Lammy and Aidin were focusing on him and not each other, which he liked. Everyone else was having fun with the clay, especially with Oisin and Handy's help.

However, this was not entirely true in the case of the Killer Pupils. The clay-building bit was going good. The drawing was going great. However, Geoff cut his finger in the lino-drawing. Cleo ordered Giggles to take Geoff's place so he could go to the infirmary. Five minutes later, Eric Chin had also cut his finger.

"ERIC!" screamed Cleo. "GET DOWN TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!"

"But-" protested Eric.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW**!" screamed Cleo, pointing towards the door.

Eric Chin bent down to grab his bag and threw it over his shoulder onto his back. "Fuck!" he muttered.

"Cuddles, do you mind filling in for that trouble-maker?" asked Cleo.

"Not at all," Cuddles replied.

"Thank you," beamed Cleo.

Then she turned her head to Evil Flippy, Eva and Duncan. "How's that portrait coming along?" she asked.

"I finally got it finished, no thanks to those gob-shites who kept on roarin' at each other," growled Evil Flippy.

"Fuck," hissed Eva, under her breath, "**you**!"

"Mind if I take a look?" asked Cleo.

"Knock yer-self out," said Evil Flippy, handing the sheet of paper to Cleo in a way he wasn't interested in it anymore.

Cleo examined the sheet of paper from top to bottom, left to right. She did not appear to like what she saw. Next, she frantically threw the paper on to Evil Flippy's lap.

"WHAT?" demanded Evil Flippy.

"All right," snapped Cleo, "explain!"

"'bout what?" demanded Evil Flippy, as if there was nothing to explain.

"THE **PAPER**!" Cleo was getting angry. "WHAT IS GOING ON IN THE FLIPPIN' PAPER?"

"Duh!" shrugged Evil Flippy. "Duncan is giving Eva an Australian kiss. Ya know, it's like a French kiss, but **down under**."

Cleo was horrified. Eva stood up and demanded that she could see the paper. Cleo showed Eva and Duncan the paper. Their jaws dropped in anime-style.

"WHY ARE WE DOING THIS IN THE PAPER?" bellowed Eva. "SOMEONE HAD BETTER TELL ME!"

"Yeah, Evil Flippy!" said an angry Duncan. "Did it ever occur to you that I could get AIDS?"

That did it. No-one called Eva HIV-positive and lived.

Eva punched Duncan so hard in the face; his head fell off his neck.

Cleo was livid. "You start over and draw a **decent** portrait of Eva and Duncan when Duncan reincarnates!" she hissed at Evil Flippy.

Evil Flippy had had enough. "Do it yourself!" he growled. "I'm outta here!"

"You can't do that!" snapped Cleo, crossly. "This image is **inappropriate**. Have you ever **thought** about the consequences?"

"No!" Evil Flippy replied. "All I have thought about was that you are the biggest fuckin' queer!"

And with that, Evil Flippy left the room.

_(Cleo's Video Diary)_

"We are **so** getting rid of Evil Flippy!" Cleo insisted.

_(End of Video Diary)_

Later on, Chris entered the room in his usual fashion.

"Presentation time, everyone!" barked Chris.

With that, the students lined up for the presentation. Chris decided to look at the Screaming Scholars' work first. He admired everything so far. Then he decided to look at the box of chocolates which was made out of clay.

"Wow, I bet it looks like a work of art," Chris began, opening up the lid. He paused.

"Ugh, guys, did someone eat all the chocolates?" asked Chris.

The Screaming Scholars were shocked. The box was empty. Everyone glared at Owen.

"I swear on my life I didn't eat the clay!" Owen insisted.

"Well, if you didn't, then who **did**?" Aidin demanded.

Everyone looked at Nutty, who was clutching his stomach in pain.

"Eew!" groaned Izzy. "I'm surprised he didn't die!"

All of a sudden, Nutty died.

"Well," said Chris, brightly, "time to check on the Killer Pupils."

Chris admired everything he saw from the Killer Pupils. Then he looked at the portrait. The entire team was scared, but to their surprise (and relief), Chris dropped the paper and said: "That...was...**AWESUME**!"

"Forgive me for saying this, but don't you think that this picture is illegal?" asked Alejandro.

"Yes," said Chris. "And that's why I **like** it. And for the first time this season, the Killer Pupils **WION**!"

The Killer Grips cheered.

_(Giggles' Video Diary)_

"HOORAY, we won!" shrieked Giggles.

_(End of Video Diary)_

_(Fido's Video Diary)_

"What a relief!" beamed Fido. "For a minute there, I thought we were going to have to blow this place up!"

_(End of Video Diary)_

_(Gwen's Video Diary)_

"Well played, Evil Flippy," smiled Gwen. "Well played."

_(End of Video Diary)_

Chris turned to the Screaming Scholars.

"Screaming Scholars," said Chris. "What can I say? I kinda expected more from you guys. Write out three pages on art for tomorrow morning."

_(Aidin's Video Diary)_

"This is all Nutty's fault!" pounded Aidin.

_(End of Video Diary)_

_(Handy's Video Diary)_

"Great, now how am I supposed to do that fucking write-out?" moaned Handy, waving his stumps in the air.

_(End of Video Diary)_

_(Courtney's Video Diary)_

"Here we go again!" sighed Courtney. "Back to being part of an inferior team."

_(End of Video Diary)_

Every member of the Screaming Scholars team, (including a reincarnated Nutty), were at the Report Card Ceremony.

"Guys, there are only **twenty-six** report cards on this desk," said Chris. "If I call your name, please get up and get your report card. The person who does not receive a report card must immediately walk the Corridor of Shame, aboard the Bus of Losers and leave. And they cannot come back...EVER! The first report card goes to...Aidin, Flippy, Flaky, the Mole, Katie, Sadie, Lammy, Handy, Beth, Lindsay, Tyler, Russell, Noah, Cro-Marmot, Oisin, Haddy, Splendont, Courtney, Trent, Alejandro, Justin, Izzy, Buddhist Monkey, Lifty, Shifty and...

"...

"...

"..

"...Owen!" said Chris, tossing Owen's report card to him.

"Wahoo-hoo!" chanted Owen.

Nutty was shocked. "Huuuuuuuuuuhhh?" he said, jaw-droppingly.

"That's right, you lost," said Chris.

And so, Nutty followed Chef Hatchet to the bus to be taken home.

"You are all safe for now," said Chris. "And you all will be **safer** if you have that write-out completed.

Everyone, especially Handy, groaned.

"What a fun day at school!" beamed Chris. "**Especially** for the Killer Pupils. Join us next time on _Total...Drama...__**BOARDING...SCHOOL**_!"

**And send some reviews!**


	4. Litterbugs

**Here's Chapter Four of Total Drama Boarding School. Sorry for the delay, but I was added OCs a few weeks ago. They won't become contestants but they will make appearances. By the way, Evil Flippy and Lumpy are in their late thirties, Chris is just insane enough to go even as far as to treat adult contestants as children. If you read it and you are a registered user of FanFictionNet, then you'd better send me a review. Or else Haddy, Eva and Evil Flippy will join forces to hunt you down and KILL you! Let that be a warning!**

Total Drama Boarding School

Litterbugs

Chris is in his office. He looks at the camera, smiles his signature smile and says: "Last time on _Total Drama Boarding School_:

"The students were participating in a long time activity: Arts and Crafts. There was colour all 'round, but sadly, there was also a mess, which only Heather had to clean up". Chris ducked in time as a broom was thrown in his direction, courtesy of Heather. Chris continued: "Evil Flippy drew a very disgusting but very accurate portrait of Duncan and Eva". Chris ducked in time as the heads of Evil Flippy and Duncan were thrown in his direction, courtesy of Eva. Chris Continued: "However, it was Nutty's sugar addicting which had cost the Screaming Scholars the win for the first time in history. Nutty died as a result of eating the clay and revived, only to be eliminated by his fellow Scholars. Will the Screaming Scholars compensate, or has the luck of the Killer Pupils really changed? Find out on Total...Drama...BOARDING...SCHOOL!" Chris dodged again, this time narrowly avoiding Chef Hatchet. Chris firmly stood up and screamed: "THE NEXT PERSON TO THROW STUFF AT ME WILL GET **SHOT**, GOD DAMN YOU MUTHAFUCKAS!"

The Screaming Scholars were eating their breakfast. Unusually, they were disappointed, especially Handy.

"What's wrong, Handy?" asked Beth.

"Nothing," lied Handy.

"There has to be something bothering you?" Katie insisted.

"Well, I can assure you guys that there is nothing bothering me," Handy insisted.

Everyone shrugged and continued to eat their breakfast.

_(Handy's Video Diary)_

"What's bothering me is that I couldn't do my write-out," said Handy. "Wanna know why?"

Handy waved his stumps at the camera.

_(End of Video Diary)_

Chris bounced into the canteen and screamed: "WHAT A MESS! SOMEONE NEEDS TO CLEAN THIS UP! Guess who's doing it?"

"You?" asked Oisin.

"No, the students," Chris corrected him. "After that mess Heather failed to clean up in the arts and crafts challenge, it's my personal opinion that a whole boarding school can be cleaned up by the students, and not the janitor, because we don't have one!" Every contestant except Petunia groaned.

_(Petunia's Video Diary)_

"Finally a **real** challenge," said Petunia, sighing in relief. "This whole place is a mess!"

_(End of Video Diary)_

Everyone was at the caretakers' quarters. Chris was burning their ears with tyrannical instructions.

"So here's the deal: the Screaming Scholars clean the second and first floors, while the Killer Pupils clean the ground floor and the outer buildings. The team that has put the least effort into their work will send someone home and write three pages on the environment. Because Handy didn't do his write-out..."

Handy gives Chris his signature annoyed grunt.

"...and he gave me cheek, the Killer Pupils will be finishing half an hour later than the other team."

"Thanks a lot, Handy," said Noah.

Handy replied with his signature annoyed grunt.

"SHUT UP, HANDY!" screamed Oisin.

_(Handy's Video Diary)_

Handy gives his signature annoyed grunt.

_(End of Video Diary)_

"Now get cleaning!" barked Chris.

The students obeyed.

Ground Floor:

"This is stupid," moaned Giggles. "We'd be here for weeks!"

"Especially with Dick pissing on the walls all the time," moaned Gwen even louder, as Dick was marking his territory on every wall.

Fortunately, in no time, the entire canteen was spotless thanks to Splendid.

"Hey, that's cheating!" nagged Cleo. "I'm telling Principal McLean on you."

DJ intervened. "Look Cleo, Chris didn't say anything about using super powers during the challenge, so how is it cheating?"

"You referred to the principal by his first name!" gasped Cleo.

"So?" said Cody.

"So? He's the principal!" screamed Cleo.

"This is a show, y'know," said Toothy.

"Yeah," said Eric.

"ERIC!" hollered Toothy. "GET DOWN TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!"

"But..." Eric began.

"NOOOOOOOOWWWWW!" roared Toothy, pointing towards the door.

Eric Chin picked up his bag, flung it onto his back and left, muttering under his breath: "Fuck!"

First Floor:

"Looks like we're finally picking up after the ladies on the second floor," smiled Alejandro, making the beds.

"Second floor: that's what the Americans call the **first floor**!" sang Oisin.

"Racist," said Handy, having managed to leave at least seven rooms finished.

"Why should us guys be picking up after girls?" asked Oisin, jokingly.

"You do realise that if you got married, there'd be no woman in the house unless you and your future husband conceived or adopted a girl," said Noah.

"I plan to hire a Hispanic maid," said Oisin. "But since Courtney is not fully Hispanic and is a total bitch, I'm back to the drawing board unless Noah is only half as lazy as I am."

"Shut up, Oisin, you shit!" Noah replied. "Besides, I thought effeminate men turned you on so you could dominate the intercourse."

"I guess so, but too bad Cody's straight and Toothy acts before he thinks too often," Oisin replied, "which is why you shouldn't have shagged Cody back in Season one."

"That was an accident!" screamed Noah.

"Keep it down," said Justin, looking up his magazine.

"And how are you contributing to keeping the place clean?" Noah demanded. "Sniffing girls' underwear?"

Justin glared at him. "If you must know, if I clean up, I'll get dirty," he assured Noah. "I can't risk that now, can I?"

"You do realise you're not as hot as that Mexican, Al, over there," snorted Oisin, pointing at Alejandro.

"It's Alejandro!" snapped Alejandro. "And by the way, I am not **Mexican**; I am **Spanish**!"

"My dad says there's a lot of Mexicans in Spain," said Oisin. "Besides, Alejandro Mexicano, one of the interns, is called Alejandro, and he's Mexican."

Alejandro managed to ignore Oisin's racist comments on Spaniards and continued spraying the air with spray to get rid of all the odours, vowing that either Oisin or Justin will go should the team lose.

Suddenly, Owen came in and polluted the whole area with his farts by mistake.

_(Alejandro's Video Diary)_

"First Justin, then Owen, and Oisin if doesn't take back his racist comments on foreigners!" glared Alejandro.

_(End of Video Diary)_

Second Floor:

"No, I am not cleaning up after the boys!" screamed Courtney.

"You have to," protested Beth.

Haddy just burnt everything that was out of place, while Izzy was bouncing on the beds.

_(Courtney's Video Diary)_

"At least Cleo isn't on our team," said Courtney, cynically,

_(End of Video Diary)_

Outer buildings:

"Okay," said Bridgette, "we have three buildings to clean up, so we'll split up to save time."

Eva was outraged. "HEY, WHO MADE YOU BOSS, TRAITOR?" she demanded.

"Duh, nobody!" exclaimed Heather. "She's just trying to be the new me!"

Evil Flippy took out his bowie knife and dangled it in front of Bridgette. "You are this close, surfer slut!" he warned her.

Bridgette collapsed onto her knees and hid her face in her hands, bursting into tears. Geoff ran up to comfort her.

"Aw, is Malibu gonna cry?" jeered Duncan.

LeShawna, Gwen and Fido had had enough.

"You know what; I have just had about enough of you four picking on Bridgette," snapped LeShawna. "She was only trying to help!"

"Back off, n***a!" growled Evil Flippy.

"OH, TELL ME THAT 36-YEAR-OLD MILITARY GREEN BOY DID NOT JUST SAY THAT TO THIS SISTA!" rapped LeShawna, obviously unmoved by the threat of having Evil Flippy tear her limb from limb.

It didn't happen, only because Gwen intervened. "Whoa, that's enough you guys," she ushered. "We need to win this. If we keep fighting, we're all gonna die! And Duncan; our relationship is over! I have had it with you treating Bridgette like shit!"

"Whateva, betch!" sighed Duncan, rolling his eyes.

"Let's just get this over with, okay," urged Fido.

_(Bridgette's Video Diary)_

"I hope all four of those motherfuckers get voted out," sobbed Bridgette.

_(Geoff's Video Diary)_

"No-one talks to my girl like that!" hissed Geoff. "And no-one gets away with it!"

_(Fido's Video Diary)_

"At least we got that fight out of the way," said Fido, calmly. "But Evil has to go. He's too dangerous! He's not as dangerous as my sister, Haddy, but she's only dangerous when she **wants** to be. I'm sorry Evil."

_(End of Video Diary's)_

Despite all the hardships the Killer Pupils went through, it was the Screaming Scholars that lost the challenge because of Justin's laziness and Lifty and Shifty's looting. One of them was going home at the report card ceremony.

"And the last too report cards go to..." Chris announced. "...Lifty and Shifty!"

"What?" screamed Justin. "You picked them **muthafuckas** over **me**?"

"I voted for the evil racoons," said Owen.

"I believe you, Owen," said Justin, passionately kissing Owen on the lips. After three minutes of sex that Oisin found entertaining, Justin headed down the Corridor of Shame, but was stopped halfway by Haddy. She had a bag with the Euro sign in her hand.

"What are you doing?" Justin demanded.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Haddy demanded back. "I'm taking the prize money home with me!"

"Oh no, you're not," snarled Chris, lunging for the bag. But Haddy lifted the bag higher in the air and Chris missed by a few centimetres. Chef, Pop, Blainley and Mrs. Scratcher tried to intervene, but it all resulted in them dying of severe blood-loss. All of the interns evacuated the building, along with all the other contestants save Evil Flippy.

He was livid.

"You cunt!" he growled, showing Haddy the bowie knife, prepared to kill her. "You will never get away with it!"

"Feck off!" snarled Haddy, cutting Evil Flippy off. "THERE'S ONLY ONE FORCE IN THIS WHOLE UNIVERSE THAT I AM INFERIOR TO, AND THAT IS **GOD**!"

And with that, Haddy left the building, bag of money in hand.

Evil Flippy threw a grenade at Haddy. Not turning around, Haddy kicked the grenade back at Evil Flippy. Next you see Haddy leave the building as it blows up into smithereens, killing everyone inside it (they were all of the interns, the contestants and the producers, who all got stuck in the lift while trying to evacuate the school).

**Wow, and you really thought the sequel was a full length Total Drama competition? I did at first, but now really, it isn't. I have better things to do than to waste my time writing a third season without getting paid. Especially after I have added more OCs to my profile and all I get is just one review! Oh well, PEACE OUT, HOME DOGS!**


End file.
